poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Greedon
Greedon is a lizard and the main antagonist of The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur. He is an original character created by kylgrv. He is Rudy the Alligator's arch enemy. HISTORY Greedon is a tough, cunning and dangerous person. Greedon's ambition is not clear yet, but one thing that is clear is that Greedon has tricked the WaveRiders into thinking he was a worthy leader and teammate. However, one member, Rudy, who was going through his Future Time Travel training days by temporarily joining the WaveRiders, was onto Greedon's motives and intentions. He tried to bust him in front of his teammates but this only made him look bad since Greedon was acting innocent in front of the others. No one, not even Rudy's friends, Thomas, Karri, Lilly and Martinez, believed him. Rudy was even threatened on being flunked by WaveRider founder Captain Anchor, making Greedon even more innocent. But Greedon was behind this plan all along, but the troubles were just getting started. On one mission, Greedon led a team of WaveRiders into dangerous waters filled with icebergs to find someone who was in trouble. Greedon ordered the team to proceed into the dangerous territory, but Rudy, knowing what danger would await them if they weren't careful, objected to this. Rudy was told once again to stand down. Greedon's plan was put into action and as a result, several WaveRiders were killed by the icebergs and freezing water. Luckily, Rudy survived, but so did Greedon. Rudy also learned that Gold Claw, a lobster who was under Greedon's command, was impersonating as the person in trouble. Realizing this was all a plan on Greedon's part, Rudy snapped at the lizard, and when ordered to stand down by his teammates, Rudy got really angry, called them all 'teacher's pets,' and left, vowing to never see them again. But while Greedon's plan worked, he eventually got busted somehow and was arrested by the remaining WaveRiders. However, he escaped and travelled to Dimension 3, where Rudy was travelling with his Future Time Travel teammates; Kyle the Otter, Kaytlin the Otter, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican and Kimmy the Elephant. After spotting them in the Dinosaur Realm, visiting Aladar and his lemur family, Greedon ignited a devestating meteor shower on the planet using his advanced aircraft and technology, with a little help from Lord Roark Stork. This attempt to kill the FT Squad failed, but Greedon wasn't done. Greedon, reuniting with Gold Claw who gathered an army of prehistoric monsters with the same motives and ambitions, told them that the FT Squad was in the realm. Gold Claw informed Greedon of Thomas, Karri, Lilly and Martinez, who survived the iceberg disaster, are also in the realm. Together with two Carnotaurs, the army followed the FT Squad with Aladar and the dinosaur herd led by Kron to the Nesting Grounds. At sunset, the army attacked Bruton and a scout when they were looking for water. Greedon ordered the army to kill Bruton, but this failed and the herd got a warning of the approaching danger. But Greedon was still determined to get his revenge on Rudy and the WaveRiders. At night, under a thunderstorm, the army found shelter in a cave, but discovered the FT Squad, WaveRiders, Aladar and his friends also taking shelter there. While one of the Carnotaurs attacked Aladar, Greedon attacked Kyle, biting into his leg and nearly shaking it off. But Aladar and Kyle were saved by Bruton who single handedly fought off the predators by igniting a rock avalanche in the cave to kill them. One of the Carnotaurs and the whole prehistoric army were killed, but so was Bruton. Unfortunately, one Carnotaur survived and so did Greedon and Gold Claw. Greedon was angered that his army was killed, but left the cave with Gold Claw and the Carnotaur. Before leaving, he vowed that Kyle would never survive since his injury was severe. This nearly provoked Rudy into attacking Greedon, but he was stopped when Thomas reminded Rudy of Kyle's condition. Unknown to Greedon, Rudy and his friends made it to the Nesting Grounds, but Kyle was on the brink of death since his leg injury was becoming lethal. But while he was being cared for by the WaveRiders and his FT Squad teammates, Rudy went alone with Aladar to stop the herd from climbing a rock wall which blocked the usual route to the valley. During the evening, they managed to slip away from Greedon, Gold Claw and the Carnotaur unseen, but they left a trail of their scent, giving the villains a chance to pursue them until finally spotting them in the canyon which led to the rock wall. By this time, Rudy and Aladar took control of the herd after a battle against the gruff and selfish Kron, and together, they fended off the predators with roars and bellows. But as the herd headed out of the canyon, Greedon and the Carnotaur saw Kron and chased after him. Aladar, Neera and Rudy ran to stop them after dealing with Gold Claw. And while Aladar and Neera fought off the Carnotaur, Rudy fought against Greedon. Rudy did manage to land a few good hits, but Greedon managed to get the upper hand at one point. After knocking Rudy down to the ground to near defeat, Greedon criticized him for even being in Dimension 3 in the first place, calling him weak and unable to look out for others. But Rudy retaliated by saying that he's not a WaveRider anymore, but an FT Squad fighter instead, before continuing the fight. This time, Rudy managed to injure Greedon greatly, but Greedon attempted to drag Rudy down with him as they plummeted into a ravine. Rudy managed to save himself with a recently arrived Captain Anchor's help, while Greedon was sent falling into the ravine where he was crushed by rocks, never to be seen again. Also, unknown to Greedon, Kyle survived his condition and eventually was able to walk again. In addition, the dinosaur herd made it to the Nesting Grounds, and the WaveRiders vowed that they would never doubt Rudy again. But Greedon's motives have unfortunately made Rudy doubtful and gruff to some leaders he believes aren't worthy enough to be treated as such. TRIVIA *Greedon made his debut in The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur. *Greedon's species is based off a Mexican Beaded Lizard. *It is unknown when or if Greedon will appear in a future FT Squad Adventure. Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Jerks Category:VILLAINS Category:KYLGRV Category:Reptiles Category:Manly villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Main Antagonist Category:Destroyer of Innocence